Nicholas Mountbatten
"We have stood united for two millennia. Once united against tyranny, now united against apparent extinction." Supreme Fleet Admiral Lord Nicholas Euphemia Mountbatten serves as the highest ranking officer in the CMC Navy and is in charge of humanities war effort. Early Life Mountbatten was born into Earth Nobility 60 years after the start of the Human-God War. Upon learning of the war that threatened the galaxy Mountbatten set his sights on aiding in any way he could. His grades allowed him into the Officers school at the age of 18. From there he quickly rose through the ranks thanks to his talent for naval warfare. Military Service He was granted the position of First Officer aboard the Defender Class Dreadnought "Lunakiss" . ''Granting him the title of youngest first officer in the CMC Navy at only 25 years of age. ''His time aboard the Dreadnought brought him close to death when the bridge compromised during a naval battle, killing the captain and most of the bridge crew. Mountbatten quickly assumed control of the battered ship and narrowly scrapped a victory. Preventing the invasion of Epsilon Juno. For his unflinching resolve in the face of almost certain defeat and death, he was given the rank of Captain and given his own vessel. A Caliber Class Cruiser by the name of ''"Beezlebub" ''. Under his command the ship survived countless battles and racked up over a dozen confirmed kills in only 10 years. However when the Supreme Fleet Admiral of the time took office she took Mountbatten from his ship and assigned him as her First Officer. An act that Mountbatten would not come to terms with for several years. After another 10 years as First Officer, the Supreme Fleet Admiral died. A week later the CMC Admiralty voted Mountbatten as the next Supreme Fleet Admiral as had been the wish of his mentor. Mountbatten initially resist the role as he had intended to marry his then girlfriend and leave the Navy. However after a visit to his fathers grave Mountbatten realized why he had signed with the Navy in the first place. He accepted the rank and gave up a future family. Being again the youngest Supreme Fleet Admiral, Mountbatten soon realized it was his calling. The CMC was quickly reorganized and slim-lined into a military of efficiency, lethality and determination. He quickly developed a close friendship with Director General Grace Lionheart which lead to an increase in co-operations between the NIA and CMC. Personality Mountbatten is at heart, a calm, rational and dedicated man with an unwavering conviction that humanity is stronger united. The men and women who serve under him have shown unbreakable loyalty and respect to their heroic yet humble leader. Even in times of extreme stress and near death situations, Mountbatten remains calm and clear headed when no one else is. His solid composure has saved him and the lives of millions throughout his military career. Mountbatten prefers fresh tea and detests CafiCarb and CafiHot. Quotes ''"Our enemy wishes to fight, let us indulge them!" '' ''"Hell followed with them, and power was given unto them over the galaxy, to kill with the sword, and with cannon and fire, and with the beasts of the Forge." -'' When talking in public about the Mech Pilots. "''Victory often rests on the correct weaponry being in the right place at the right time, even the most destructive weapons of war are worthless toys if absent from battle." ''